Tsukasa Domyoji
was the de facto leader of the F4 and the heir of Domyoji Group. His best friends were Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka, whom he had known since childhood. In high school, Tsukasa met and fell in love with Tsukushi Makino, one of the few people to stand up to him. Biography Early life Tsukasa was born on January 31 into the Domyoji family as the future heir of the mega conglomerate, Domyoji Group. He was close to his older sister, Tsubaki. To keep him in line, she was apt to use physical pain such as kicking or hitting. On the other hand, Tsubaki went to great lengths to make Tsukasa happy, such as learning how to cook okonomiyaki for him. He did not often see his mother and father, who both lived in New York City for the family business. He had a hard time making friends until he met Rui Hanazawa, Akira Mimasaka, and Sojiro Nishikado in kindergarten at Eitoku Academy. The friends later met Shizuka Todo.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers The following year, a younger student, Sakurako Sanjo, had a crush on him. When Sojiro teased Tsukasa about it, he harshly rejected her by calling her "ugly" several times. The same year, Rui had a bear that Tsukasa wanted but refused to give to him. When Tsukasa accidentally tore it, he blamed it on Rui. Without bringing it up, he forgave Tsukasa the next day.Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers High school After middle school, Tsukasa moved onto Eitoku Senior High with his friends. By that time, they became known as the F4. They used their fathers' names to do whatever they want, threatening to pull their fathers' donations at times. Tsukasa and the others were allowed to wear street clothes and often skipped class. At some point, Tsukasa decided to give out red cards to those who defied them, including Kimoto. It was a signal for the other students to start bullying the individual, usually resulting in them dropping out of Eitoku.Chapter 1, Boys Over FlowersChapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Meeting Tsukushi kicks Tsukasa in retaliation]] Tsukasa first met Tsukushi Makino during his third year at Eitoku. She was a second year student and from a poor family. One day, her friend fell down the stairs and landed on him, accidentally kicking him in the face. He was livid and told her "You know what to expect, don't you?," despite her apologizing profusely. Tsukushi defended her friend, to which Tsukasa said "The middle-class trash sticks together." She then yelled "You've never had to work for anything you've got! So shut your beaks!" Instead of leaving school, Tsukushi declared war on the F4. At first, Tsukasa did not bully her himself, allowing the other students to do so instead. Later, Sojiro commented that Tsukushi was similar to Tsukasa's sister, which made him mad. He then announced that he had an idea to force her to quit, saying "We'll make her suffer slowly." Tsukasa hired four Eitoku students to assault Tsukushi.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers The students later reported that they failed because Rui interfered. The next day, Tsukushi ran up to him and kicked him in the face. Before passing out, Tsukasa mumbled something about his sister. Tsukushi's popularity among her classmates grew after the incident. Tsukasa was brought out of his state of shock by this revelation. One morning, he kidnapped her with the help of his bodyguards.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers He brought her to his mansion, where she was given a makeover at his home salon. Tsukasa offered to allow her to hang out with him, though he added "When no one's around." She rejected his offer, informing him "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not for sale." Tsukasa yelled "I'm name brand from head to toe, what about you?!," to which she said "I'm no name brand. I'm just me." He blushed deeply at the last statement, before declaring "Starting tomorrow, it all gets worse!"Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa became convinced that Tsukushi was in love with him, which was made worse when she later yelled "I'm still a virgin" at him.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers A day later, Tsukasa saw Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara bullying Tsukushi. He yelled at them "The only one allowed to bully this girl is me!" They quickly ran away once he threatened to give them red cards.Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa told Tsukushi "Don't cry. It's not like you" and offered her his hand. She pushed him away instead, telling him that it was his fault in the first place. He asked "What's wrong with me?!" Tsukushi then listed everything she hated about him, including his hair, before running off. The following morning, Tsukasa spent five hours straightening his hair. His efforts were rewarded, when Tsukushi said "It suits you." To his frustration, his hair started to curl back within seconds.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Atami trip The same day, Shizuka returned from France. The F4 were happy to see her again and brought her to a restaurant that night. There Sojiro noticed Rui's sullen mood. Tsukasa then commented "He always gets into a bad mood when he's happy," which Rui denied. The next day, Tsukasa tried to tease Tsukushi about her braids, but she ignored him. He later saw her talking happily with Kazuya Aoike, which made him jealous. Tsukasa had a red care placed in Kazuya's locker. Tsukushi confronted Tsukasa, leading him to yell "You just don't get it!"Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers The argument grew intense, culminating in Tsukasa slapping her after she declared "I like him better than anyone could ever like you!" She then punched him, which knocked Tsukasa out. Later, the F4 and Shizuka were having lunch in the university's cafeteria, when Tsukushi and Kazuya were chased in by a group of bullies.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers Rui picked up Tsukushi, protecting her. Tsukasa became angry at him and tried to pry Tsukushi out of his arms until they dropped her. He stormed off, shouting "We're through" at Rui. The next day, Tsukasa visited a sick Tsukushi at her house. Her parents invited him to stay for dinner and Tsukushi's mother forced her to walk Tsukasa to his car. He offered to pay for Tsukushi to go on the school's summer trip. She refused, having decided to go to Atami with Kazuya instead.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Several days later, Tsukasa arrived in Atami with his friends on his yacht, surprising Tsukushi and Kazuya, who happened to be at the beach. He pretended that it was a coincidence. That night, Tsukasa had his hair straightened before the party. Shortly after Tsukushi entered the room, someone turned off the lights. She stumbled in the dark and accidentally kissed Tsukasa.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi ran out to the ship's deck. Tsukasa followed and told her "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before?" She ran away again when he tried to get closer. The next morning, the two were teased by Akira and Sojiro. Later that night, Kazuya confronted him about kissing Tsukushi. He then challenged Tsukasa to a fishing contest.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa had no luck with fishing, catching only octopuses. Kazuya laughed at him, earning a swift kick from Tsukasa. They then talked about Tsukushi with Tsukasa confidently saying "She's in love with me!" The two returned to his yacht, where they found Tsukushi. Deciding to have a cook-out, Tsukasa woke all of his guests and invited them to eat. Akira and Sojiro were exasperated by him, the latter even stating "No wonder you're a virgin." Tsukasa then asked one of them to give some fish to Rui, but they refused and told him to do it himself.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term At the start of the fall term, Tsukasa was upbeat. He went to school early to play a prank on Tsukushi, stealing her school slippers and then wearing them over his shoes. When she saw him, Tsukushi called him a "moron" before running away. Tsukasa later went searching for Rui and found him talking to Tsukushi at an emergency exit. When he asked Akira and Sojiro about it, Yuriko and her friends approached him with a video and said "Tsukushi's in love with Rui." Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers After seeing the video, Tsukasa was furious and even hit Yuriko when she tried to touch him. Akira and Sojiro tried to make light of the situation though they soon realized he was serious. Tsukasa eventually went into a rage, assaulting several students for various small offenses. After classes let out, Tsukasa went back to the emergency exit where he saw Tsukushi's notes. He then waited for her to come back.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers When Tsukushi showed up, Tsukasa pinned her to the wall. She repeatedly asked for him to take his hands away, before yelling "What have I done for God's sake?!" Tsukasa then punched a window, drawing blood. He said "You know, don't you?" Tsukushi threw her books at him and ran away, but tripped in the hallway. Tsukasa pinned her to the floor, kissing her on the mouth and neck. When he attempted to go further, Tsukushi began to cry and asked him to stop. He appeared to come out of a stupor. Tsukasa then patted her head, promising "I won't do anything." For several days after, he skipped school.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers The next time they saw one another was at Shizuka's birthday party. They caught each other's eyes several times, but did not speak until the end of the night when Sojiro called them both "violent." They both yelled simultaneously "I'm not like her/him!"Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Later that night, a businessman attempted to flatter Tsukasa into speaking to his father. He, however, brushed him off. Tsukasa then noticed Tsukushi watching him. She apologized for the other day, telling him she would "think of it as being bitten by a dog." Tsukasa became irritated and refused to apologize. She then laid her head on his chest, before throwing up on his suit. Tsukasa escorted her home afterwords.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsukasa hinted that she became drunk "because was so happy that Shizuka was going away."Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Later at the airport, Tsukushi and the F4, minus Rui, said goodbye to Shizuka. Shortly after she left, Rui showed up and revealed he was going after her. Sojiro and Akira were surprised that Tsukushi persuaded Rui to go as they thought she had a crush on him. Tsukasa boasted "Didn't I tell you it couldn't be true?"Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Sakurako incident While watching Rui's plane take off, Tsukasa asked Tsukushi on a date. He refused to repeat himself when she said she did not hear him. The next day, he gave her the time and place. He ended up waiting for her for four hours in the snow. When she asked why he did not go home, he answered "I thought maybe you were in an accident!" Tsukushi then offered to treat him to tea. Looking for a place, the two accidentally got stuck in an elevator.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa approached Tsukushi, who preceded to pummel him before noticing his fever. Tsukushi then wrapped a leek around his throat and covered him with her jacket to make his fever go down. She promised to "make it up to him," to which Tsukasa responded by leaning in to kiss her. A construction crew interrupted them by opening the elevator. Outside, Tsukushi helped him into a taxi.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa arrived at school late that afternoon. Akira and Sojiro had heard about his date and excitedly asked him about how it went. Tsukushi and her classmates then walked by. Blushing, Tsukasa only managed to say "How are you?" to her.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsukushi was late to school. Tsukasa waited for her by the gate though he refused to admit to it when she finally arrived.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers The next day, she introduced the F4 to Sakurako during lunch. When Tsukushi hurried off, Tsukasa became paranoid about her seeing someone and followed her.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa found her talking to a foreigner. In German, he told Tsukasa he was just asking for directions and Tsukasa replied to him, which impressed Tsukushi. The guy then snuck off while he was bragging. Angry at his escape, Tsukasa accused her of being "boy crazy." She reminded him that they were not actually dating, making Tsukasa sad.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa was still depressed which Sakurako noticed and asked about. He yelled at her and accused Sojiro and Akira of "drooling over her." Defending her friend, Tsukushi called him "trash" but Sakurako shouted at her for insulting Tsukasa.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukasa arrived at school to find the other students had tied Tsukushi to a car and were dragging her around.Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers After he shouted at them to stop, Sakurako showed him a photo of Tsukushi with the foreigner. Tsukushi begged him to believe her, but he walked away unable to process the situation. He then spent the day drinking, before Sakurako brought him to a hotel. When he woke up, she confessed that she loved him. He could only think of Tsukushi and made his way back to school, where he saved her. After apologizing, he held her and said "I believe you."Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Rui's return Tsukasa took Tsukushi to his house, where he took care of her wounds. He then apologized to her for what happened. When he asked about the "blonde," Tsukushi said "You're acting almost jealous." He said he was, before confessing "I love you." Tsukasa then kissed her. Before she left his room, he told her "Don't blow this off." The next morning, Tsukasa got revenge on the students that hurt Tsukushi. He only stopped when she arrived and told him to.Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Rui made a surprise return a few seconds later. Noticing Tsukushi staring at Rui, Tsukasa declared that they were dating. The F4 then left to hang out together.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa gave Tsukushi a pager and told her to come whenever he paged her. He did so later that night, apparently only to show her off at a club. She, however, left quickly after telling him to take back the furniture he had sent.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa brought Tsukushi to Chanel before whisking her onto a plane. Once it took off, he told her they were going to his family's island along with the other F4 members. While showing her where she would be staying, Tsukasa hugged her from behind and said "This is our room."Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Later that night, Tsukushi went to bed early. Tsukasa followed her soon after. He told her he was sleeping on the couch, saying "I said I loved you, but you still haven't told me how you feel."Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Tsukushi was gone. He woke up Akira and Sojiro "in a panic," before paging her. She returned to the villa and he asked "Where were you?" She answered "I went for a walk alone." The next morning, Rui gave Tsukasa Tsukushi's pager, telling him she had left it at the beach the previous night.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers He later asked Tsukushi about her pager. She told Tsukasa "It might be in my room." They were then interrupted by the arrival of Kazuya, Sakurako, and Thomas via Kazuya's boat. Tsukasa was irritated that they were there, but Sojiro said "Hell, since they're already here." After Kazuya told everyone about Shizuka's engagement, Tsukasa caught Tsukushi staring intently at Rui. That night, he heard her leave their room.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa followed her to the beach, where he found her in the arms of Rui. He punched Rui. When he turned to leave, Tsukushi stopped him. He told her "I opened myself up to you, but you took my heart and sliced it into ribbons." Tsukasa then yelled at her when she attempted to touch him. After saying "Don't ever talk to me again," he walked away. He left without warning the following morning by himself on his jet.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers F4 Showdown When Akira and Sojiro came back home, Tsukasa told them about Rui's betrayal. They confronted him at school. Tsukasa called him a "traitor" and told him "You're not one of us." He then walked pass Tsukushi without looking at her.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers That weekend, Sakurako took to following him around town, much to his annoyance. He snapped at her when she mentioned Tsukushi's name. Nevertheless, she continued following him and told him about her past as well as her feelings for him. Tsukasa laughed, realizing that they were similar in their "warped way of expressing affection." He then invited her to his house.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers Tsubaki arrived not to long after and elbowed him since he said "What are you doing home?!" After Sakurako left, Tsukasa found Tsukushi in the house. He was shocked at first, but became angry when she mentioned coming from Rui's house.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Livid, Tsukasa said some harsh words and then grabbed Tsukushi's arm. Tsubaki then kicked him, causing him to pass out. Later that night, Tsubaki forced him to carry an asleep Tsukushi to a guest room, despite his protests.Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, his sister asked him about school and his friends. He snapped when she said Rui's name. Tsukasa then told her "I'll make it impossible for him to stay Eitoku." He declared to the student body that Kazuya was replacing Rui in the F4. When Kazuya spoke to Tsukushi, Tsukasa told him never to speak to her or Rui again. He then announced that he was going to have Tsukushi and Rui expelled.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi questioned why, but Tsukasa only looked at her briefly before walking away. That night, Akira and Sojiro tried to talk him out of expelling Rui, but he refused. He then said "Rui's just using Tsukushi to try to forget everything." The next day, he set out to blackmail the school's principal but was stopped by Tsubaki. She proposed they settle Tsukushi and Rui's expulsion through sports. A basketball was decided upon. That night, Tsukasa waited for Tsukushi near her house. He then hugged her and said "If you'd only say that you loved me, I'd cancel the showdown tomorrow."Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa attempted to kiss her, but was met with much resistance. He eventually gave up, asking "You hate me that much?" Tsukasa then left, promising not to "pull any punches."Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers The following day, the match was held at Eitoku. Tsukasa, Sojiro, and Akira were able to quickly rack up points against the opposing team. At three minutes left, Rui scored a point after agitating Tsukasa by mentioning Tsukushi to him. Rui scored several more points in a similar fashion, despite Sojiro telling Tsukasa to ignore him.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Leaving Japan At eight points to seven with seconds left in the game, Tsukasa declared he was done. Sojiro and Akira were exasperated with his sudden decision to quit. Tsukasa left after telling Tsukushi "Do what you want."Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers He wandered around town still in a daze. A group of three guys approached Tsukasa and took his wallet. He snapped out of his daze, when he heard them say something similar to "Rui." Tsukasa then proceeded to beat them up, saying "How dare you say 'Rui' in front of me!" Afterwards, he walked home feeling better.Chapter 50, Boys Over Flowers There he overheard Tsubaki, Sojiro, and Akira talking about locking Tsukushi and Rui into a room together. Tsubaki explained the circumstances to Tsukasa calmly, saying "If you're a man, I want you to take it like a man." He took it well, not going into a rage per usual, and said "Good for Rui."Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers In the morning, Tsukasa spoke to Sojiro about the time he wanted Rui's teddy bear and accidentally tore it. Likening it to their current situation with Tsukushi, he stated "We can't tear her apart the same way." Tsukasa made up his mind to stop fighting over her. Later that day, he was able to speak normally to Tsukushi when he returned her jacket. Sojiro and Akira teased him, saying "All that practice paid off." The three were hanging out later on, when Rui arrived. Tsukasa was not quite ready to speak with him, tensing up and promptly storming off. At home, Tsukasa informed his sister about his decision to go to New York.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Tsubaki was perplexed since he had always refused to join their parents there before. She took him seriously once he revealed he had come to the decision before the basketball game. He then asked her to book the flight for as soon as possible.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa informed his friends about his decision the following morning. He was confronted by Tsukushi, who asked why he had not told her. His reply was "Why do I have to let you know?" Tsukushi became upset and slapped him, before running off. That afternoon, Tsukasa visited Tsukushi's job to say a proper goodbye. His offhand comments offended her coworker, leading to an argument. Tsukasa stormed off, when she protected her coworker.Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers That night, his friends held a going-away party for him. He was unable to enjoy it, still stewing over what happened. They said goodbye to him and his sister at the airport the next day. Just before he boarded the plane, Rui told Tsukasa "I think Tsukushi really loves you" and added that he did not tell him sooner because of his teddy bear. By the time he realized what Rui said, Tsukasa was on the plane and could not get off.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Returning home ]] In New York, Tsukasa complained about everything which annoyed his sister. Tsubaki eventually left him on his own to go do some shopping. Tsukasa roamed around until some street performers roped him into dancing with them. At that moment, he saw a magazine featuring Tsukushi's coworker on the cover.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers He flew back to Japan as quick as possible. Tsukasa headed to Tsukushi's house, finding her just outside it. Her coworker then walked up. Tsukasa threw the magazine at him, exposing him as Seinosuke Amakusa, a parliament member's son.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi thought he was mistaken at first, but realized he was telling the truth. Tsukasa began yelling at Seinosuke and suddenly became dizzy. Tsukushi's mother then walked and dragged him back to their house. Her parents allowed them to sleep alone together, while they were with her brother in another room.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers The following morning, Tsukasa refused to wear the same clothes from the previous day to school. He had Tsukushi go shopping with him, telling her to choose his outfit. At school, he was greeted by his surprised friends. Tsukasa pulled Rui aside to talk. The two made up, despite Tsukasa's inability to apologize.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers The F4 decided to cut class. They found Tsukushi by the gate. Tsukasa thought she was acting suspiciously. That night, Tsukasa went to Seinosuke's party as a representative of Domyoji Group. He ran into Tsukushi there.Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers On stage, Seinosuke named Tsukushi as the girl he wanted to marry. He then approached her, asking her to be his girlfriend. Tsukasa punched him, saying "I'll kill him!" After the resulting brawl, Tsukushi's home was shown on television. Tsukasa told his friends "Tsukushi's too poor," leading him to decide to enter her in Teen of Japan.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers After school, Tsukasa began filling out his recommendation letter for Tsukushi. He went to her job to ask her some questions on it. Tsukasa refused to tell her what it was for, promising she would find out the next day.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers That night, Tsubaki returned home and yelled at Tsukasa for "vanishing" while they were in New York. He told her "I remembered something I had to do," before she punched him. Tsukushi showed up shortly and told him about her family's money troubles. Tsukasa agreed to lend her the one million yen as long as she paid him back by entering Teen of Japan. Tsukushi accepted his terms. After walking her to the gate, he asked her for a kiss as "interest." She quickly kissed him on the cheek.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers The next day, the F4 was discussing Tsukushi's chances of winning. The others were skeptical, but Tsukasa was confident about her capabilities.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Teen of Japan A few days later, Tsukasa asked his sister about Tsukushi's training. She showed some concern about Tsukushi's chances of winning, leading him to yell "Show some faith." Later that night, Tsukasa caught Tsukushi trying to run away. He goaded her by saying "Just like a dog with its tail between its legs." She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand and said "That's the Tsukushi Makino I know." Tsukasa then told her to just be herself.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers After comforting her, he invited her to his room where they played cards for the rest of the night. The two ended up falling asleep next to each other.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers On Christmas Eve, the F4, Tsubaki, and Kazuya went to watch Tsukushi compete in the contest. She froze during the first round. Tsukasa quickly put together a sign and yelled at Tsukushi to "Quit fooling around and just do it!" She then passed on to the next round.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Afterwards, Sojiro expressed surprise at Tsukushi passing. Tsukasa boasted "The girl whose name is linked to mine has to be number one in Japan." The F4 then went backstage to see her. She thanked him for his encouragement, but then turned away. Tsukasa became irritated at her avoiding his eyes. As the others dragged him out, he wished her good luck.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers In the second round, Tsukasa was impressed by Tsukushi's low-level English which caused Akira and Sojiro to fall over in surprise. The others seemed content with Tsukushi ending there, while Tsukasa stayed silent. She ended up going on the next round.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Before the finals, the crowd became unruly about Tsukushi passing. Tsukasa punched a particularly loud guy and threatened "If you say anything to shake her confidence, I'll kill you." Akira and Sojiro backed up what he said.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers During the third round, Tsukasa was asked "Why are you staring like that?" He answered "Seeing her with those kids, she looks like a goddess!," which caused Sojiro and Akira to fall over again.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi ended up losing the contest, but was granted a special cash prize. The F4 each congratulated her in turn. Later, Tsukasa asked her to spend Christmas with him in exchanged for the rest of the loan.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers After the contest, the F4 took Tsukushi out to celebrate being runner-up. While she was in the bathroom, Sojiro and Akira noticed Tsukasa being quiet. After figuring out he had a date with Tsukushi, the two began giving him advice. Tsukasa quickly became irritated, leading him to yell "That's enough!!" The next day, Tsukushi showed up at the meeting place late and with a child named Ryusuke Hayama. Tsukasa's personality immediately clashed with Ryusuke's.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Canada trip Tsukasa went to a cafe with Tsukushi and Ryusuke. He was angry by the situation. Ryusuke asked him and Tsukushi if they were "lovers" and then said based on their reactions "That means I have a chance." Tsukasa and Ryusuke then began bickering about who was more wealthy until Tsukushi stopped them. She told him about Ryusuke's parents, who left him alone during Christmas. Tsukasa acted nicer towards him, even carrying him on his shoulders at the zoo.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers While Ryusuke was asleep, Tsukushi asked Tsukasa "Why do you bother with me?" Frustrated, he yelled "Because you're such an idiot!" Ryusuke then peed while Tsukasa was holding him. He threw him in the air, but Tsukushi caught the child. They parted ways still in a huff. Tsukasa was still angry when he found Sojiro, Akira, and Rui at his house. He kicked them out after they criticized for arguing with Tsukushi on Christmas.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Sojiro and Akira had organized a trip to Canada. Tsukasa called Tsukushi to tell her "If you go, I'm not going!" She countered saying she was going. To his friends, Tsukasa continued to insist he would not go. Nevertheless, he took his private plane to Canada at the same time as the others.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers College Meeting Haruto Physical appearance Tsukasa's most notable trait was his extremely curly hair. His hair could be straightened for brief periods of time, though it would curl again in the blink of an eye. The only other time his hair was straight was when it was wet. Despite his odd hairstyle, Tsukasa was still considered good-looking by his peers. F4, shortened from Flower 4, was a reference to his and his friends handsome faces. Personality and traits Tsukasa was known for his hot-temper which sometimes turned violent. He acted out due to his extreme loneliness because of his parents being largely absent from his life. Tsubaki, an influential figure in his life, credited herself with raising him though she admitted it was not "normal" since she usually hurt him physically to keep in line. Tsukasa used his privilege to do whatever he wanted for most of his life. He became jaded as he started to believe money could buy anything, including people. Tsukushi was the first person to stand up to him as well as the first that he could not buy. Tsukasa was naturally attracted to her and was able to show her his gentle side. Through her influence, he gained control of his temper though they occasionally still bickered. He was characterized as not being very bright, though he was later shown to be a capable person. A running gag was him being quite weak at Japanese, despite it being his native language. His friends often pointed out his various mistakes, which were usually confusing kanji readings with others. In contrast, Tsukasa was able to speak German, French, and Italian well, though his English was weak. Tsukasa was also talented at basketball, with him and his friends being scouted in junior high. Etymology Tsukasa is a common birth name in Japan. The kanji, , can variously mean "director," "official," "administer," or "boss."https://jisho.org/search/司https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/司 This may be a reference to Tsukasa's future role as head of Domyoji Group. His name is written as つかさ in Hiragana. Tsukasa's last name, , contains three kanji. Separately, can mean "street," "journey," "course," and "teachings",https://jisho.org/search/道 means "bright," or "light,"https://jisho.org/search/明 while generally means "temple."https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/寺 In Hiragana, Domyoji is written as どうみょうじ. Behind the scenes *Tsukasa Domyoji is the main male lead of the manga, Boys Over Flowers and first appears in chapter one. *He is voiced by Takumi Nishio in the 1993 audio drama. Yoko Kamio was happy with his performance and felt "he caught that slightly dopey drawl." Upon telling Nishio and Takuya Kimura (Rui) that they fit the character's images, Kimura jokingly told him that he was as stupid as Tsukasa.''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 4, side-columns as Tsukasa]] *Tsukasa is played by Shosuke Tanihara in the film, Hana Yori Dango (1995).http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=152613 (Japanese) Tanihara was a newcomer at the time and has since became a successful actor. The film follows Tsukasa's personality well. He bullies Tsukushi after she insults him, but later falls for her when she kicks him in the chest. The act of violence reminds him of his older sister. Tsukushi eventually agrees to date him. As such, Tsukasa feels betrayed when he sees her kissing Rui. Tsukushi ultimately ends up choosing Tsukasa. *Jerry Yan portrays Dao Ming Si, a version of Tsukasa, in Meteor Garden (2001). Si falls in love with Shan Cai (Tsukushi) and pursues a relationship with her, despite many hurdles. Yan's portrayal closely follows the original manga, mirroring Tsukasa's personality and actions. as Tsukasa]] *Tsukasa is played by Jun Matsumoto in Hana Yori Dango (2005), and its sequels, Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007) and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). It follows Tsukasa's personality well, though his character development is speed up due to the short length of the series. In Final, Tsukasa and Tsukushi marry though they remain only engaged in the manga. Matsumoto returned to the role for a short cameo in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1758578 (Japanese) *He is renamed Gu Jun-pyo and portrayed by Lee Min-ho in the Korean drama version, Boys Over Flowers (2009).http://www.kbs.co.kr/drama/f4/about/cast/28448_index.html (Korean) Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Another Love Story'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Nochi Hare'' (novel) *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:F4 members Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Domyoji family Category:Tokyo residents